The present disclosure relates to polysulfones, and more specifically, to polysulfones prepared from hexahydrotriazines and thiols.
Polysulfones are commercially significant in part because polysulfones have high thermal and mechanical stability. Polysulfones are commercially applied as flame retardants, as dielectrics in capacitors, as filtration media, and in the automotive industry as a working plastic. However, many methods of forming polysulfones result in low yields and do not allow for widely tuneable properties. Additionally, many polysulfones lack tailorable functionalities.
A need exists for improved polysulfones and an improved method for forming the same.